


The Battle of the Giant Purple Carnivorous Gerbils

by AllTheKnightsSayNi



Series: What Do You Mean By 'Dance Crew'? [2]
Category: Howard the Duck (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Fornyrðislag, Gen, Gigantic Rodents, Mission Reports, Nordic Poetry, Set Before CA: TWS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheKnightsSayNi/pseuds/AllTheKnightsSayNi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fury mentioned 'dealing with this week’s batch of gigantic purple man-eating gerbils,' he meant it. He also happened to be prepared for such an occurrence. After all, nothing is too strange to prepare for when one is in league with a god, three chemically enhanced humans, a genius, and an organization specializing in espionage and the like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of the Giant Purple Carnivorous Gerbils

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stark Guide™ to Mission Reports](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400257) by [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero), [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**MISSION REPORT T7792846**

 

The Battle of the Giant Purple Man-Consuming Gerbils

      An Epic Ballad of Strife and Triumph

By Thor, Son of Odin, With Assistance From Tony, Son of Stark

 

Before the strife

of HYDRA’s deceit,

there was a bird

Howard, Son of Duck.

 

Sent to his world

by our foe the Enchantress,

the Avengers were

as strangers to the place.

 

The Son of Duck

perceived our presence

yet assumed us as enemies

And with his ally

the Enchanter Dakimh,

set forth to banish us

from their home-world.

 

They summoned attack rodents

and the Man of Iron ascertained

that they were identified as ‘R.O.U.S.’

And ‘twas our duty to smite them

though the Son of Banner desired

one for purposes of science.

 

Fierce the creatures were,

and though many times larger

than even brave Hulk,

they were defeated.

 

After our triumph,

the Enchanter sent us back

to whence we came,

though not before I,

Thor, Son of Odin,

procured myself one

of the skins of the beasts

for ‘twas lovely fur.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What Fury did not prepare for was the mission report resulting from said carnivorous gerbils.
> 
> If you want more 'reports' or the like, please let me know in the comments. As always, kudos and constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
